It All Started With A Dream
by taintedredrose3
Summary: It all started with dreams. Literally. A girl, who knows Edward and everyone can't help but feel comfortable with shows up. But why does every one feel so comfortable with her when they don't even know her? Simple because whether they know it or not she was always with them. While going on an adventure in Amestris Will she finally find the place she belongs?
1. Chapter 1 Death? Or New Life?

**This whole story is something I randomly thought of, if it gets positive reviews I will be so happy I'm already half way done the second chapter too :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs Alicia and Trisha the song I put in here is Paradise by Coldplay I don't own that either.**

**Please enjoy this and don't forget to review :D**

**~~C~~**

_**ALICIA**_

I curled around her, instinctively shielding her from harm, I felt blood splash on the ground and wrapped my self tighter around her. I found myself slowly fading, black tendrils reaching around us. It was so vivid and felt so real I almost actually thought it was happening. I allowed myself to give in to them, but only because I thought it was sleep. I found myself wishing for my golden boy, he was strong, he would have been able to handle this, I want you here with me Edward, but I can only reach you in my dreams, so I pray each day and every night for you to stay alive on your quest, and help give me the strength to stay alive on mine.

"Haha it's to late for that little girl" I heard an echo, voice say to me. I cracked open my eyes and found myself in the exact same position I was just in but in a different place, this place was a white eternity, behind me was a gate, in front of me was another gate, but not only that, the out line of a body was there to, sort of like static. I clutched her, my baby, my little angel, my adopted daughter Trisha Snow closer to my chest, and stared at the being in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked it blunt, and straight forward.

"Your already dead from that journey but I will allow you and your daughter to live again in return for one thing"

"What is that thing?" I asked it feeling rather wary of it.

"You just have to do something for me okay?." It asked.

"I'll do it, please let us live again, I'll do anything" I begged holding on to Trisha for dear life.

"Very well than, human, it is equivalent exchange, good bye, I'll see you again" It shouted as it laughed.

Agony shot through my whole body, then moved focusing solely on the center of my chest, suddenly it wasn't there anymore, I tried my hardest to hold on to Trisha so I wouldn't loose her.

"EDWARD" I screamed despite knowing he couldn't hear me I figured it was worth a try.

_**EDWARD**_

I jolted upward in my sleep as I heard her scream my name which is the first time she has ever said it out loud, I have been dreaming of her since I was only nine years old, she grew progressively older as I did, like we were actually growing up together, and I guess in a sense we were since we had never gone a night without seeing each other since we were nine. I dreamed of them, my Alicia, and my Trisha.

But tonight this dream unsettled me she was here and bleeding from wounds that Truth inflicted when suddenly I felt pulling, I didn't know what it was from until I heard a scream of pain in the distance.

"ALICIA. TRISHA" I shouted and leapt out of bed racing down the stairs, past Alphonse and Winry, who were shocked for a moment at my sudden appearance but began chasing after me almost right away. I made it to the top of the hill overlooking the cemetery then I saw her, her waist length ebony brown hair spread around her in a halo, and the bright green emerald eyes I loved so much were closed.

Trisha was shaking her desperately, as though trying to wake her, gold hair- the same shade as mine was flying every where in the wind, and her emerald green eyes, were filled with tears.

"Trisha, Alicia" I shouted causing Trisha to look up at me and Alicia's eyes to open. Trisha briefly mouthed some words, but it was Alicia that got me moving, because suddenly despite the situation when she met my eyes she smiled, a horribly sad and heart wrenching smile, that lit up her features.

"Edward" she called out tears running down her cheeks, she immediately tried to stand with Trisha's help she made it to her feet, and the second she was steady she bolted towards me with Trisha on her heels, that was all I needed I pushed my self even faster with the thought that she might disappear.

We met in the middle, my arms flying around her in an embrace I had only dreamed of for years, we fell to the ground with her sobbing into my arms, and as Trisha caught up I opened up my arms to her as well, and she fell in right next to Alicia, after a moment I remembered how I found her, and quickly shifted her around to my back, using my auto-mail to keep her up I picked up Trisha with my flesh arm and started towards the house as fast as possible. Both girls curled their faces into my neck as I walked, and that's how Al and Winry found me walking back to the house.

"Winry prepare a first aid kit immediately I don't know what happened." I hollered startling Trisha out of her slumber.

"It's okay Trisha, I'm here." I said softly to her, and she smiled angelically, putting her six year old hand on my cheek. I got to the door and slammed it open, rushing the girls inside, I set Trisha on the couch and placed Alicia on the operating table Winry rolled into the living room. I saw Alicia's breathing become laboured, and sat down on the couch with Trisha leaving Alicia in the capable hands of Winry and Granny Pinako. I looked over at Trisha who staring worriedly in the direction Alicia had gone.

"Trisha, what do you call her?" I asked the young girl, who looked at me confused before her eyes lit up,

"Oh you mean mommy, right? Well mommy is mommy" She said smiling at me.

"Oh well then, don't worry your mommy will be safe, Winry and Granny will keep her safe." I told her taking of my jacket so she could see my auto-mail. She gasped, and said something I would never forget.

"Oooh Daddy has a robot arm?" She asked grabbing it and staring into my eyes in complete concern, before inspecting my auto-mail again.

"D-daddy?" I stuttered out like a question blushing and staring at her. She froze, and glanced up at my face with tears in her eyes.

"I-is that wrong?" she asked looking down.

"No" I replied confidently. "I was just surprised that's all" I continued and she smiled giving me a big hug.

"Thank you, I always wanted a daddy" she told me smiling even wider and kissing my cheek before laying down on the couch, and placing her head in my lap falling asleep.

I sat there, studying the lines of her face and running my hands lightly through her hair, it's strange, she really does look like me, and Alicia too even though none of us are related. It really looks like she could actually be my daughter. I smiled lightly down at her sleeping face. Before I fell asleep as well, trusting Winry and Granny to help her.

"EDWARD" Winry shouted and I woke with a start, and Trisha's eyes opened immediately, suddenly I found I wrench speeding towards my face, but when it was about to make contact, it was snatched out of the air with quick precision. I blinked surprised and saw Trisha, with the wrench twirling it around her fingers, and glaring daggers at Winry, her gold eyes narrowed and her lips were in a thin strait line.

Suddenly the wrench was flying again, except this time in Winry's direction, it embedded itself in the wall only centimeters away from her ear, causing Winry's eyes to widen.

"Aw shoot, I missed." Trisha said pouting.

"Edward who are these girls? Why are they here, and why are they so attached to you, when we finished checking her over, we found no wounds by the way and she woke up the girl in there keeps saying she wants "_Her_ Edward" what is she talking about" Winry exclaimed loudly, yelling at me. I was about to answer, but Trisha interrupted me.

"Daddy, mommy's awake we need to see her, come on daddy hurry" Trisha exclaimed leaping off the couch, and pulling my hand.

I looked at Winry who was so stunned she couldn't move, then let myself be dragged to the room she was in.

"But how can he be your Edward he doesn't even know you, I've never even seen you in my life" I heard Alphonse exclaim in exasperation.

"No he is, I need him and my Trisha, but my Edward I need my Edward." I heard her cry out, and that made my heart hurt, to hear in so much pain. I picked up Trisha and we made our way there faster.

"But we don't even know you and-" I cut him off by throwing open the door.

"Alicia" I rushed in, and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed pleading with Alphonse, I went over and sat next to her, wiping her bangs out of her face. She reached out and cupped my cheek as Trisha crawled onto her lap and hugged her waist. She trailed her hand on my cheek to all the way around my neck as she pulled me into a hug, my arms reached around her with Trisha in between us, she giggled.

"It's a mommy, daddy, Trisha sandwich." She giggled again, that's when we all remembered Alphonse was still in the room, in all of his armoured glory.

"D-d-daddy? But brother your only s-s-six-teen, a-and when did you even meet her, I've never even met her, h-how do you have a kid?" He cried out in a squeaky voice.

"I've known her for seven years, I even picked Trisha's name." I said the last part proudly.

"Yup daddy visit's us every night after we go to sleep, he's our guardian angel, least that's what mommy said, when I started to see daddy too." Trisha said adoringly, putting her hand on his cheek and smiling at him.

"But don't worry uncle Alphonse I didn't forget about you, I know all about you, and your adventures, I'm sorry Mr. Scar hurt you, but don't worry next time you see him I'll protect you." She said leaping out of our arms and cuddling up to Al.

"B-brother, maybe we should go down stairs and talk about this." Alphonse stuttered out clearly confused.

"Alright, fine but it's going to sound crazy" I relented.

"can you walk fine." I asked turning to Alicia.

"Yes, but could you help me up?" She asked smiling.

I held my hand out to her, when she placed her hands in mine I pulled her up, and she wrapped her right arm around my waist, I put my left around her shoulder.

Trisha jumped from Alphonse's arms as he passed us and held Alicia's other hand as Alphonse led us to the kitchen where Winry was sitting looking shell shocked, and Granny was smoking her pipe.

"Geeze even though I know all about them it's still kind of intimidating, finally meeting them." Alicia whispered in my ear, placing her head on my shoulder looking down, I laughed and looked at her smiling, and Trisha giggled, walking a little closer to us still holding Alicia's hand, and smiling up at us.

I heard gasps, and stopped laughing, I looked over at Granny whose pipe fell to the floor and her eyes were wide open, Winry was glaring daggers at Alicia and Trisha for some reason which caused her to dart behind my legs, and Alphonse just looked curios- well as curios as a suit of armor could look anyway.

"Uh, hi there." Alicia said hesitantly.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know Edward?" Winry suddenly yelled causing Trisha to flinch.

"Um my name is Alicia Snow, this is my daughter, Trisha Snow. I met Edward through my dreams seven years ago. Then when I adopted Trisha she was only five months old, so I let Ed name her since I couldn't think of a name, I don't know how but when she was two years old she joined our dreams, actually I don't know how that worked in the first place." She said shyly glancing up at me.

"Ya I was pretty shocked to, because the moment I met her she jumped on me." I said and started laughing

"Ya then we had a family." She said smiling at me.

_**ALICIA**_

"Oh Alphonse I know all about you, and Trisha and I bought you something a few years ago, I'm glad It came here with us I've never put it down since I bought it hoping to find a way to give it to you." I said and hesitantly stepping away from Edward and Trisha. I had gifts for all three of them actually, I've never had a family before so I was glad to have some one to spend money on, even if I went without food for half a week to afford it.

I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out a beautiful, porcelain, palm sized, cat figurine it had glistening white fur with black spots on it back, it's eyes were a beautiful, bright, sea blue.

I held it out hesitantly to him. He gasped, and reached out to gently take it, before cradling it in his hands and staring at it.

"Hey I didn't know you bought him a present how did you afford it?" Ed asked me.

"Well you know that week you thought I was trying to commit suicide by starving myself? Well I actually just saved all my share of the food money." I said guiltily looking away, until suddenly I was scooped in a massive bear hug.

"Thank you so much." Al shouted spinning me around.

When he finally set me down, I noticed he set the figurine on the table and smiled.

"It was no problem, I've never had a real family before, and I wanted to buy you something to celebrate. Oh, Ya, here Winry, Granny, I bought you these too" I said brightly running over to the table and pulling out a small screw driver, that had over fifteen different heads, and a photo album with beautifully carved tools on the side and the word family scrawled across the top, I set them both down on the table next to the cat.

"I hope you like them, it took a long time to save up enough-" I was cut off.

Winry stood and swiped all of the gifts of the table, the wrench and book hit the floor with massive bangs, and I watched in what- to me seemed like slow motion as the cat figurine flew off of the table and hit the floor shattering and sending tiny glass shards flying. My eyes opened wide and I stared at her, feeling the tears build up.

"WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU A RIGHT TO SAY WERE YOUR FAMILY? ESPECIALLY ED AND AL. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM. AND GRANNY? SHE'S MY GRANNY NOT YOURS. AND WHAT IN THE WORLD GIVES YOU THE IDEA I LIKE YOU, LET ALONE WANT TO BE IN YOUR FAMILY? GO BACK TO YOUR OWN FAMILY AND STOP TRYING TO STEAL MINE. EDWARD DOESN'T KNOW YOU LET ALONE THINK YOUR HIS OR HE'S YOURS" Winry shouted, and I froze. She was right, they didn't even know me, why would they like us, we are just burdens, maybe that's why my dad did that, and mom didn't have the strength to take us and leave, or why no one wanted me in the orphanage, I guess I was naïve to think that Edward actually liked me, and I've just gone and imposed like this, even suggesting we were actually a family. I'm a terrible person. I felt a tug on my sweater and looked down to see Trisha right next to me. I picked her up.

"Your right, I'm sorry" I said to her before sprinting past Edward and out of the house. I didn't know where I was going I just ran until I couldn't run anymore.

_**EDWARD**_

I was so shocked at what Winry said I couldn't even move not until a few minutes after she ran out. And I heard Winry's satisfied grunt, even Alphonse didn't move, just staring at his broken porcelain cat. Granny just looked from her new photo album to Winry and back again.

"Winry" I said softly, when I just wanted to punch her, this is the first time I have ever wanted to hit some one so badly let alone Winry. I may have been able to restrain my fists but I knew my expression held murder. When Winry looked at me, her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't even know what your talking about." I said deadly calm.

"Ya well she probably still has her parents and her siblings I only have you, al, and Granny and she was probably lying about adopting that stupid little girl too, they look way too alike, she's probably just some-" Winry shouted at me. Now I was visibly shaking in anger. I interrupted her.

"Winry, you better shut the hell up, before I loose control and hurt you." I said in that calm voice again but when she looked at me again she cowered.

"No you know what Winry, Trisha and I are her only family. Her father was abusive since she was born and when she was five years old her father killed her mom, her older brother, and her younger sister right in front of her eyes. After that she lived in an orphanage for another three years, but they were also abusive and used the children there as slaves, so when she was eight years old she ran away and started to live on the streets, when she was nine years old some man found her in an ally was and did things I don't even want to _think_ about, to her, then nearly killed her, which is when the dreams started, a year later she heard crying in the ally way she chose to sleep in and found Trisha crying inside a _garbage can_. She stayed on the streets raising Trisha for another six years, yesterday she was attacked in an ally way yet again, except this time she died, she was _killed,_ shielding Trisha from danger I don't know how they got here or how she's not dead, but I'm glad, because she is _mine_, and Trisha is as much my daughter as Al is my brother as far as I'm concerned. If you ever say anything like to them again... no there wouldn't even be an again."

I said all of this to her still seething in anger, when I was done my rant I ran outside as fast as possible, trying to search for her.

It seemed like hours before I finally found her, she was sitting by the river crying, with Trisha clutched in her arms.

"I-it's okay, sweetie we can just find a big city and live on the streets like we used to. Or maybe I could find a better job, after all this place is a completely different world. We can just find a new family, our own family and-" I cut her off dropping to the ground beside her and throwing my arms around her.

"You better not, your mine, I'm your family and I'm never letting you out of my sight again now that I have you." I growled out.

She looked up at me in total shock, and Trisha clung to the front of my shirt sobbing.

"So, daddy does love us?" She asked after a while wiping her tears and staring up at me.

"Yes of course I love you." I said kissing her forehead.

"And mommy?" she asked looking between us.

"Yup and mommy" I said and I pulled Alicia to me giving her a quick peck on the lips, before I pulled back and smiled at them

"I love you both and we're a family, no matter what anyone says." I told them gently.

"Now what do you say we head back?" I asked picking up Trisha and pulling Alicia up with me.

I kept her hand as I we walked.

"Hey Ed?" she asked me hesitantly

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you think I could try to fix Al's cat with alchemy? I mean you taught me before and I just thought that maybe since I'm here now it will work."

"Sure, let's hurry though or he might fix it first." I said causing her to laugh as we ran, I put Trisha up on my shoulders, and grabbed her hand again.

When we reached the house we were both out of breath but she still froze, and looked at the door with a fearful expression but I just tugged her hand and pulled her inside and ducked my head a little, so Trisha wouldn't hit her head on the door. We walked in the kitchen to see Al and Granny in the kitchen still exactly as they were but Winry was no where to be found. I heard Alicia sigh in relief and come out from behind me looking kind of unsure.

"Go on" I said nudging her forward.

_**ALICIA**_

"Al-Alphonse" I said quietly

"Oh Ally, your back" He said and my eyes widened. Ally? A nick-name? Did this mean he might like me after all?

"Um Ya, um so you see, a few years ago Ed taught me alchemy, and well- that is if you still wanted it. I could try fixing the cat for you so that way it would still come from me you know?" I asked in a rush.

His sad mood instantly changed into a happy one.

"You would do that, even though Winry said all those things?" He asked excited.

"Well, you never said any of things so I- well I just thought that you might actually like me, but if you feel the same as Winry then I can leave, after all your probably always with Ed and that would make things awkward and-"

"Yay so I can consider you like a sister? I thought you would be really mad at me because of what Winry said" Said Al sounding relieved

"Of course not" I exclaimed horrified at the thought. I ran over and hugged him really tight, then I walked over to the porcelain cats shards took a deep breathe, then clapped my hands down, a bright blue light filled the room, and when it stopped a porcelain cat, good as new stood in it's place.

I picked it up and handed it to him again, then I picked up Pinako's photo album and Winry's wrench and handed them both to Pinako.

"Even you both don't consider me family They're yours so please keep them" I said smiling at her, as she took them from her hands.

"Um I'm pretty sure you guys have a train to catch in a few hours, unless Alphonse, can Trisha and I come with you on your journey?" I asked hesitantly

"Of course you can. but you three really should get some rest. We do have a train to catch in a few hours." He exclaimed

"Thanks Al" I said following Ed as he moved a sleepy Trisha to his arms and led us to a small bedroom.

I crawled into bed first, then he lied Trisha down next to me Then he lied down next to her. So we were facing each other and our arms were criss-crossed and Trisha was using them as a pillow, and our hands were clasped tightly together.

_**EDWARD**_

"Brother. Alicia. Trisha. Wake up come on please. BROTHER." I woke up and opened my eyes briefly noticing the tears streaming down my face, I looked at Trisha, and Alicia seeing tears running down their cheeks as well. I wrapped my arms around them both.

"Shh it's okay, the lack of the dreams just proves that we were always meant to be together, and we needed something to attach us, but now that we really are together their not needed, okay so don't cry." I said wiping a tear off of each of their cheeks.

"Brother why are you all crying?" Alphonse asked.

"It's the dreams Alphonse, they've stopped" Alicia exclaimed.

"But that's okay Ally your here with us now, and now you have us as your family all day. Do you really need the dreams anymore." Suddenly her tears stopped.

"Oh Alphonse, your so sweet, I love you." She exclaimed leaping out of my arms and into his.

Ack what? She loves him, no maybe as a brother but I thought she loved me, then again she's never really said it out loud, actually now that I think of it I've never really said it either.

"W-what," Al stuttered before slowly wrapping his arms around her to.

"I love you to Ally" He said hugging her back.

Ack WHAT? That's impossible they said they loved each other before we said it? Maybe she was just using me to get to Alphonse, pfft impossible, but what if she's decided she loves him more than me now. I'm jealous, and angry, and it's only getting worse by the second, what's even worse than that is I know there is really no reason for my jealousy but I can't stop it.

"Come on sweetie, let's leave them to their_ private_ moment" I said harshly picking Trisha up and walking out the door past her and Alphonse.

I had just gotten into the hallway when I felt arms loop around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

"Are you jealous Ed?" She asked in my ear, I blushed ten shades of red and turned away.

"I love you Ed" She whispered in my ear, kissing me on the cheek giving my waist one last squeeze before she walked around to the front of me, hugging Trisha close while she was still in my arms.

"Good morning sweetie, guess what?" She asked Trisha, happily. I smiled when she did, I may only be six-teen but I'm glad I have her as a daughter and Alicia by my side- I didn't quite know what the two of us were yet, but no matter what as long as she was by my side and she was happy, I'd be happy to.

_**ALICIA**_

"Good morning sweetie, guess what?" I asked moving closer to Ed and hugging Trisha.

"What is it mommy?" She asked me sweetly.

"We get to go on an adventure with Daddy and Uncle Al, isn't that exciting?" I asked her. smiling widely. I finally get to be with Ed but this is all happening so fast, but at least we still act normal with each other.

"Ooh adventure? Does that mean we get to meet Daddy's boss Mr. Colonel Bastard?" She asked in that angelic tone I gasped at what she said though.

"Sweetie don't say bad words." I exclaimed to her, before turning to Edward's smiling face- the one that made my heart skip a beat and a blush to come to my cheeks.

"You see the language you taught our daughter?" I asked hitting his arm, before I realized how I worded it.

"I-I mean, w-well you know" I stuttered out rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I said finally, looking down.

"Hmm no why would I be uncomfortable? In fact I like the sound of that." He said smirking down at me and laughing- oh god that smile never fully hit me until I saw it in real life, I swore I heard my own heart beating.

"Okay" I said smiling back at him.

"Brother, Alicia, Trisha it's time to go or we'll miss our train It'll be here in ten minutes." Alphonse exclaimed rushing past us.

"Yikes," I shouted chasing him, as I heard Ed chasing behind us with Trisha in his arms, and Al picked up his suit case as he ran by.

"Bye Granny, bye Winry" Ed and Al shouted over their shoulder as they ran.

"Bye Pinako" I shouted over mine.

"It's Granny, my family calls me Granny." I heard behind me causing me to smile.

By the time we made it to the station the train was calling for late boarders. We all sprinted- once again to the open doors of the train and found an empty set seats.

I sat down beside Al while Ed sat across from us with Trisha in his lap, it was silent until the soft snoring of Ed and Trisha filled the air.

"Alphonse?"

"Ya Ally?" he asked

"Why do you call me Ally?" I asked.

"Oh do you not like it? Because I can stop or call you sister if you want." He asked his red eyes widening

"Haha It's okay Al call me what ever you like. I've just never had a nick-name before, so it shocked me. What would you like to call me?" I asked him, smiling gently. He was silent for a few moments as though he was thinking things over, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was a natural silence.

"Can I call you sister? That's what feels most natural to me, it kind of feels like I've known you forever, and I almost always call Edward, brother instead of his name." He said

"Of course Al, that's perfectly fine." I said leaning on him and smiling.

"Sister?" he asked me.

"Yes Al?" I asked in return.

"Why didn't I get to be a part of the dreams?" He asked sounding rather disappointed.

"Al. You may not know it but even if you didn't know it I was always with you, every night I often sat beside you as you stared into space, even before you were in this armor, even if you couldn't hear it every time I went to sleep before Ed I was brought to you anyway I would sing to you all the time when you were at Izumi's, you have been my brother and with me as long as Ed has, so has Winry, Granny, everyone but none of you could see me. Me and Trisha once she started the dreams too, we would purposely go to bed early just so we could stay with you." I explained, causing him to gasp.

"Did it go like this?" he asked briefly humming part of the song I used to always sing to him.

"Yes how did you know? It was my mothers favourite song, I just naturally picked it up" I asked trailing off.

"I always thought it was mom watching over me. But it was you?" He exclaimed then suddenly turned nervous and looked away.

"What is it Al?" I asked

"C-could you maybe sing it to me again?" He asked shyly, stuttering.

"Of course" I replied and took a deep breathe.

_"When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_So she ran away in her sleep,_

_To dream of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Every time she closed her eyes,_

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth,_

_Life goes on it gets so heavy,_

_the wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a water fall,_

_In the night,_

_The stormy night,_

_She closed her eyes,_

_In the night,_

_The stormy night,_

_Away she flies,_

_To dream of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_To dream of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_So lying underneath the stormy sky,_

_She said,_

_I know the sun was set to rise,_

_This could be Para-para-paradise,_

_para-para-paradise,_

_Could be Para-para-paradise,_

_This could be Para-para-paradise,_

_para-para-paradise,_

_Could be Para-para-paradise,_

_This could be Para-para-paradise,_

_para-para-paradise,_

_Could be Para-para-paradise." _

I finished the song lightly.

"Alphonse?" I asked him.

"Ya?" he replied.

"For me... being here with you guys... it really is paradise." I mumbled softly falling asleep leaning on him, it was a much needed rest and I don't think I will wake up for a while.

* * *

**Heh heh sorry for the abrupt ending but I couldn't help it!**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW whether it's Positive encouragement, constructive criticism or even flames I really want to know what you think.**  
**~~C~~**


	2. Chapter 2 More First Meetings?

**Okay guys this is chapter two I hope you enjoy sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**~~C~~**

I woke up to being jostled around I felt something cool against my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly as I was set down into a chair.

"Please wait out here, I just have to give a report." Edward pleaded with me setting a very awake Trisha in my arms.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, glancing around I realized we must be in central command. I looked over and saw Edward and Alphonse walked through large double doors that must lead to Roy's office if he has to give a report.

"But mommy, Daddy said we could meet colonel bastard" Trisha looked up at me and pouted.

"Trisha, language." But that's true he did say that and I do want to meet Roy, eh how much trouble can we get in.

I picked up Trisha securely in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face in my shoulder.

I walked over and pushed open the doors, looking around, there were a series of desks and several people, there was a woman with pretty brown eyes her bonde hair was twisted up in to a bun- must be Riza, a man with blonde hair smoking a cigarette- must be Havoc, a short black haired man with glasses- Fuery, a red haired man- Breda, and a tall black haired man with squinty eyes- Falman.

"Hi I need to speak to Roy Mustang," I said confidently

"Yup we need to go see daddy" Trisha chimed from my shoulder.

"Yup that's right well see him soon sweetie."

Havoc fell to the ground in surprise as did every one else except Riza who just looked angry.

"Oh? Right this way" she said walking over to another set of doors, I felt all the others following me as well. Riza slammed open the door, and I saw Al sitting on the couch with Edward yelling at a tall man with black hair who was standing in front of him.

"Roy there's a woman here and she has a child who wants to see her _daddy_" Riza said in an angry tone.

"WHAT?" Roy shouted, staring at me and Trisha I walked into the room, and Trisha leapt out of my arms.

"DADDY" she yelled running in the direction of Roy.

"_**WHAT?**_" Roy shouted even louder as Trisha launched herself off the floor...right into Ed's arms.

"Daddy I missed you" She shouted. I heard five crashes as several people hit the floor.

"Trisha, sweetie, didn't I ask you to wait in the hall." He asked her gently in a scolding tone.

"Ya daddy, but you promised I could meet Uncle Colonel Bastard" She said oh so innocently.

"Trisha language" I scolded going to stand next to them.

"But Ya Edward, you did say we could meet the Colonel." I said in a scolding tone.

"Well Ya but look I'm pretty sure they're all dead from the shock now, I was going to tell them first, then have you two come in." I nodded understanding.

"Alphonse why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Sorry sister, I guess I could have mentioned it." he said sheepishly.

"E-e-e-Edward y-y-you h-h-have a-a-a d-d-daughter?" Roy stuttered out as they stood slowly from the floor. Edward was clearly confused seeing as he thought nothing was out of place.

"Ya why? Anyway this is Alicia, and Trisha. Trisha's our daughter." He said bluntly.

"Yup, daddy and mommy, and me, and Uncle Alphonse are a family now." Trisha exclaimed. Suddenly a tall handsome man with black hair and glass burst into the room, waving around pictures of a little girl saying she was the cutest little girl in the world but he froze when he saw Edward holding Trisha and me standing right beside them with Edward's arm around my waist. I knew instantly that this was Hughes and apparently so did Trisha, she gasped.

"It's you, your uncle Hughes right?" She exclaimed struggling to get out of Ed's arms.

"Daddy lemme go I wanna see Uncle Hughes." She shouted just as a huge man, wearing no shirt and sparkling burst into the room,

"I HEARD THE ELRIC BROTHERS WERE HERE AND I WANTED TO GIVE THEM MY MOST SINCERE APOLOGY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO COME TO RESEMBOOL WITH THEM. BUT I SHALL-" He was cut off

"SQUEAAAAAALLLLLLLL Daddy, mommy, that's Uncle Armstrong isn't it? Daddy lemme go please I really wanna go see Uncle Hughes, and Uncle Armstrong, and Aunty Riza, Uncle Havoc, Uncle Fuery, Uncle Breda, Uncle Falman, and Uncle Roy." She shouted loudly.

"Gah, fine" Ed sighed and set her gently on the ground.

She bolted of too talk to them, and they all just stared at her answering her questions absentmindedly.

I leaned over and put my head on Ed's shoulder. "You know, I was excited to meet every one but I didn't think it would be this uncomfortable. They're all staring at us." I whispered to him, he leaned his head on mine.

"I know I didn't think it would be like this either, but their all really great people once you get to know them." He said softly to me. Suddenly Roy walked over and looked at us.

"Hmmmm finally there's some one who is shorter than this shrimp." That just set me off, I _HATE_ being called short.

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO TINY IT DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING STEPPED ON BECAUSE IT'S SMALL ENOUGH TO FIT IN THE SOLE OF THE SHOE!" **Edward and I exclaimed at the exact same time we both froze and glanced at each other. Suddenly we were both laughing.

"YA uncle Roy, mommy and daddy aren't short." Trisha exclaimed, running over to Ed and I who had just sat down on a couch next to Al. She leapt onto Ed's lap and grabbed Al's hand, and my hand, before pulling them on to her lap, Ed wrapped one of his arms around her waist and one around mine, I leaned my head on his shoulder smiling at Trisha.

"That's right sweetie I'm pretty tall-" Ed was saying but was cut of when she said

"Ya daddy and mommy are tall but Uncle Alphonse is way taller." She said giggling and pulling on Al's hair, which was hanging down from him leaning over.

"Just you wait one day I'm going to be super tall" Ed exclaimed not getting angry in the slightest.

"Yup and mommy is going to be tall soon as well" I exclaimed tapping my finger on her nose causing her to giggle.

"Ahhh Uncle, Alphonse mommy's going to get me, save me." She squealed out breaking from Ed's arm, and jumping into Al's arms.

"HAHAHA the evil mommy is going to get you now" I said reaching over Ed to get to her.

"Noooo Daddy stop mommy." She cried, Ed wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest so I could reach out my arms but not fully touch her.

I sat up leaning on Ed with his arms still wrapped around me,

"Sorry Trisha looks like mommy was under a spell, but I'm ok now" I said laughing, after I finished talking, she smiled and leapt into my waiting arms, and snuggled into Ed and I.

We had completely forgotten anyone else was even in the room.

"Wow they really are like a family, But Ed what the hell is wrong with you? Are you a complete and utter idiot, not only do you have a daughter, but you thought you could bring her and your little girlfriend on your journey? What the hell it's just you're hormones talking your probably going to get sick of her after a week anyway, and what kind of girl at her age has a daughter anyway? Are you stupid they will get killed they probably haven't faced dangers like this ever!" Roy shouted at us. Edward, Alphonse and I all froze, and mine and Edwards jaws dropped open.

"But that's not right Uncle Roy" Trisha said climbing off my lap and standing in front of us spreading her arms wide as though to protect us.

"Actually mommy isn't my real mommy, and where we come from there are lot's of really bad people, and there is no alchemy, we lived on the streets, and mommy was fighting to keep us alive all the time, but then in the middle of the night we were attacked there were four big men they took mommy away then they hurt her and brought her back, then they shot me, but mommy got in front of me, it hit mommy right here." she started telling our story, then at the end of what she said she pointed directly to her abdomen.

"And-" She was about to continue but I reached out a grabbed her, arms pulling her back into my chest and sitting her in my lap.

"Shh sweetie I want you to forget all those bad things ok? You shouldn't have to think about them." I said glaring up at Roy.

"Alphonse, how about you take Trisha to a small shop to pick out things for supper and meet Ed and I at the hotel?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Ok sister" he said uneasily and walked with me to the door where I passed him Trisha and as soon as they were gone I spun around to walk back to Edward but stopped and slapped the colonel in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Saying those things to just me, Sure I can deal. Saying those things to Edward he's a big boy he can handel himself but how dare you say that in front of my daughter. We have seen and been through things you couldn't even imagine in you're pretty boy life." I shouted at him, then turned to walk back to Edward.

"Oh ya? Well you haven't had to kill people." He snapped back at me.

"You have no idea how many people I have killed." I spat back venomously, and Edward flinched.

"Ya right your just a little girl." he retorted.

"I have had to kill people, my own father even." I shouted back causing every one to flinch or gasp.

"See Ed she's a fucking psychopath, if she killed an innocent man let alone her father we should put her in jail"

"You're right" I said darkly "It would have been psychotic to kill an innocent man, but I didn't I killed the man who killed My mother, my older brother and my younger sister right in front of my eyes, the man who beat me as I watched them bleed to death, did you want me to let him get away with that? I was five years old? The next man I killed was one from the orphanage I stayed at, he beat us too, all four of us _little_ girls I was only eight when I killed him too, when I was nine a week after I found Trisha _in a dumpster _we were attacked by a couple of drunk guys" I pulled up my shirt here to reveal a sports bra, and an inch wide jagged gash that ran from below my hip bone up past my sports bra,"I stabbed him with his own knife after he gave me this cut. When I was eleven, and Trisha was two, we were nearly killed by some policemen because I stole bread from a shop to feed Trisha." I showed them a bullet wound scar on my shoulder, "A few days ago as Trisha said we were attacked in an alleyway while we were sleeping, the four men dragged me away, and each of them took turns hurting me in ways I dont ever want to think about again" I rolled up my pants, and showed four scabbed over jagged lines that went all the way around my leg, feeling Edward cringe even more as the story continued. "They brought me back to Trisha and tried to shoot her, but I jumped in the way and after I died some creature named Truth pulled me and her into a gate, and said he would bring back to life, and send me and Trisha here to be with Edward, and Alphonse, if I haven't been through enough by your standards to stay with the only real family I have ever had, than your such a bastard you don't deserve to be alive, and I will have no issues with killing you myself." I said all of this in a dark, cold, and distant voice. When I was finished I pulled down my shirt and unrolled my pants.

"Also Edward has been teaching me to fight since I was nine, and we've both been teaching Trisha since she could walk, he has yet to beat me, and I can preform alchemy just as well as he can." I said to them seeing their horrified, expressions.

"Where I come from money is the only law, and since we had none, that made us nothing more than the gravel under your shoe. Also Edward and Alphonse are the first real family I have ever had besides Trisha so if you think your going to separate us you better think again, oh wait you wouldn't be able to because you'd already be dead." I said in a cold tone, grasping Edward's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"By the way I have gifts for all of you" I let go of Edwards hand and walked towards Roy, pulling two gloves out of my pocket.

"It took me four months to get enough money to get the gloves and nine months to stich your symbol, but here" I said holding them out to him.

"Their water proof, and have flint in the finger tips, to make sparks even in the rain." As soon as he took them I walked to Riza and handed her a modern day sniper scope. For Armstrong I handed him a velcrow shirt. I handed Hughes a tiny little camera to hide in your hat or clothes. For Breda, Feury and Falman I got small cheap cell phones that worked like walkie-talkies and to Havoc I handed him a gray lighter that was apperently alot more advanced than the ones here and contained alot more fluid. After I explained each of their gifts. I walked to Edward grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door with me. Leaving all of them baffled and in my wake.

**Back in the office ROY**

I stared down at the gloves in my hand, blinking. I never would have expected that, even Armstrong was quiet and horrified.

"Hey, Roy, did you see the way they acted back there? They were all ready like a family. And that poor girl? Even her young daughter new how much her mother was protecting her. She's been through as much if not more than the Elric's, and yet she still had strength I really admire that girl." Hughes said. I nodded unable to do anything except stare down at the gloves in my hand.

"She's exactly what I'd want in a daughter." I muttered to quiet for anyone else to hear and stared at the door that she just left through.

**EDWARD**

I always knew she had been through a lot but she never showed me the full extent of it. I never knew she had been hurt that much, and while she was going through that she took the time to comfort me about all of my troubles.

I didn't know we had gotten out side until I felt rain drops falling down onto my head, I let out a few tears knowing no one could see them.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" I asked her

"You were going through, enough troubles I didn't want to burden you." She said, then I pulled her to a stop on the street.

"How would it have burdened me? I love you, you know, I have since we were little, you could have told me anything." I said looking down.

"I love you too, but it wouldn't have been fair to you it would only distract you on you're missions." She said and I froze.

"You-You love me?" I stuttered out, staring at her face.

"Yes, I've loved you since I met you, you were always my everything, but I always thought you loved Winry, with how you acted around her so I never hinted at anything. You know I love your voice it's still hard to believe we never actually said a word to each other"

"Haha I don't know how Winry feels but I've only ever loved her like a sister, and ya it's nice to hear your voice too."

"MOMMY, DADDY, OVER HERE" I heard Trisha calling us we looked over and I saw Trisha riding on Alphonse's shoulders, waving her arms around while Alphonse was carrying the bags.

**~~C~~**

**So I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry it took so long I typed up all of this and the first chapter on my phone which unfortunately broke and had to be reset (I started crying because I couldn't get all of my pictures off and theres a possibilty I might be moving so I just lost around 2 years worth of memory filled pictures with my friends) But I wanted to retype the first chapter before I re did the second but its done now and today I will get started on the third chapter!**


End file.
